<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon and the Clouds and the Stars by Coffin Liqueur (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312385">The Moon and the Clouds and the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur'>Coffin Liqueur (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny takes Luna out for a night flight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon and the Clouds and the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts">flipflop_diva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed natural, being in the sky with Luna.</p><p>Luna had never been one for flying - except that perhaps that had never been true at all, and Ginny had only for so long ever really thought of flying in one way.</p><p>In school, Ginny had thought that this had figured. All her other truly close friends had been Gryffindors, and by extension, it had been within a Gryffindor spirit that she had first been shown what a love of the thrill of the flight and aerial play was. She had only flown as explicit comrades with Gryffindors. Meanwhile, as every child of every wizarding family knew once they began asking their parents for their stories of their times in Hogwarts, well…</p><p>...Ravenclaws were interested in none of that, generally speaking, or so she supposed she had assumed. Ravenclaws had their books and notes and theories and instruments. They flew through fancy. Through concept, rather than by doing.</p><p>Luna, she remembered with a sort of retrospective dry fondness, had certainly been a Ravenclaw - everything that as a little girl, she had expected them to be. Dreamy, talking about things that no one else could begin to understand. Not a stuffy sort of clever, of course not, but truly, with her head high in the clouds.</p><p>Of course it looked like she <em> belonged </em>here, when Ginny looked over her shoulder at her where she sat behind her on her broom, her arms wrapped around her and her pale eyes full of light from the sky above them, breathing the names of celestial bodies all light-and-bright like the pricks of brightness and color from those bodies themselves.</p><p>Ginny couldn’t help but look, either, with how <em> much </em>she looked as if she really, truly belonged.</p><p>Her hair streamed out behind her like plumes of clouds. She nearly glowed against the purple of the oncoming dusk behind them.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why, more than ever on a flight, she felt as if she was breathless - the natural exhilaration of boldly defying gravity for the hundredth time; or the delight of sharing a companion who had become so especially hers the way Harry and Ron and Hermione had always been, like the classic congregations of witches of old, with none of the portent rather than access to this kind of <em> sheer freedom </em> ; or the overall feeling that glowed deep in your chest and sung in your brain when a moment seemed suddenly and utterly <em> perfect </em>.</p><p>She wasn’t sure whether her eyes were prickling in their corners due to the inevitable burn of the air past and around them, or due to them being unsure how to handle the bright and the bliss and how beautifully Luna’s <em> look </em> of it paired with her own <em> feeling </em>of it pounding in her heart and her mind.</p><p>The moon hadn’t risen yet, and yet with a softly-wincing, wry and lightly-<em> batting herself on the head </em> sort of reflection on it for far too many repetitions of an old nickname, she quietly understood that she felt curious as to whether this was what it was like to fly directly underneath it, positively awash in its light.</p><p>In certain senses, she could detect that all along, both of their domains had always been the sky, and that this was a state of overlap wherein it felt like <em>both</em> of them belonged belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>